Unexpected
by Scarlet7
Summary: She only wanted to see him again, but when did everything start to get so complicated? chap8 up.. raifuu
1. First Contact

A/N: Finally, I had time to write another FoR fic... Please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca, period.

----------  
  
Fuuko  
  
It's been almost a year since the last Ura Butou Satsujin and SODOM.  
  
No more Hokage, but we're still together, and it's almost the same as before.  
  
But I've changed.  
  
I'm a bit more matured now, and I even look girlier. I let my hair grow down to my upper back, and I even wear some girly clothes now. Girly, as in a few blouses and skirts, and the like. Hah. No one, with the exception of Recca and Mi-chan, calls me a tomboy now. Some boys even dare to ask me out, and what do they get? An "In your dreams, buddy" reply. Yeah, I may look like a girl now, but I'm still a bit of a tomboy deep inside.  
  
Some things will never change...  
  
As for Recca, he's still the same. Still the arrogant, loudmouthed, fight- picking boy I knew. Still the stubborn, pig-headed boy I knew. His hair is still long and messy, his attitude still unbearable, and he's still very much in love with Yanagi.  
  
Like Recca, Yanagi's still the same. She's still caring and gentle. It's just that her brown hair has grown a lot longer. Up to now, she's my closest girl friend.  
  
And Mi-chan, I think he's softened up a bit. Mind you, just a teensy- weensy, itsy-bitsy bit. He still looks like a girl and acts like a crab, but he smiles sometimes now. Sometimes, as in once or twice a week. Or once or twice a month. Whatever. It's still an improvement, right? By the way, he still refers to Recca, Domon, and me as monkeys. Oh well...  
  
Domon, he still wears that Mohawk hairdo. I don't know, but he seems to think that his hairdo makes him look more powerful. But I can still beat the hell out of him! Oh, and sad to say, he's still after me! Like he'll ever have a chance, when...  
  
Oh, and Ganko! She still lives with me, okaa-san, and onii-chan, and she goes to school now. She's kinda grown into a pretty little lady now, and lots of pesky boys have grown quite fond of her, much to my dislike...  
  
The others are pretty much the same. Shigeo-san still makes fireworks. Kagerou-san still lives with Recca and his dad.  
  
If only Kaoru had stayed with us, he would have been in almost the same level as Ganko in school and he could have accompanied her to school everyday. But he chose to go with Kurei—he chose Kurei over us, his friends. Maybe he had his own reasons. He did look up to Kurei as his own brother. But we still miss him. Where else could you find a fang boy as naughty and perky as him?  
  
Anyway, the remaining Uruha guys never showed up. As much as I hate to say, well, I miss them! Well, that doesn't count that dumb pervert Fujimaru. I even miss those tournaments with those huge stadiums and laser- implanted posts. And it was during SODOM—the Forted City—when Raiha and I fought each other for the last time, when I defeated him with fuujin, and Tendoujigoku was destroyed, along with all the other madougu. Hey, speaking of Raiha... I miss him a bit, since I haven't seen him for a long time. I wonder... will he still come back?  
  
Will he still come back... for me?  
  
Oh... Too many thoughts. Too many questions, so very few answers. Better go home, Ganko made me promise that I'd play videogames with her. Sigh. Influences of boys and school...

----------  
  
I fasten my pace—the sun is already beginning to set. Soon it'll be dark. I turn around the corner into a shadowy alley and check my wristwatch for the time.  
  
A big mistake.  
  
I sense somebody's presence and look up just in time to see a man standing right in front of me. He's wearing black—a black ski mask, a black sweatshirt, black pants.  
  
I clench my fists and ask in a low growl, "What do you want from me?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"So," I smirk. "Maybe you want a fight with me." Without warning, I begin my attack. I throw several punches at him, but none makes contact. Man, he's fast! I quickly flop down with my palms on the ground and swipe at his feet with my legs, but he swiftly jumps and lands behind me. Just as I guessed.  
  
Finally, a chance!  
  
I quickly stand up and throw out my elbow, and it catches him on the stomach. He staggers a few steps backward, but he seems unaffected by the blow. This angers me, and I launch more attacks at him. I'm getting frustrated! But as he eludes my punches and kicks, I can't help feeling that ... he's not trying to hurt me.  
  
The sky is already dark but I have not yet inflicted any serious wound on him. What more, he's wearing black! It's really hard to see him, and I'm getting really tired... My punches are becoming feeble and I'm feeling so weak.  
  
But I can't give up like this.  
  
Nobody beats me, the mighty Kirisawa Fuuko, in a fight like this. And I never give up. Never.  
  
Suddenly, it occurs to me how hard I'm panting. My fights with Recca and Domon always lasted for a few minutes and it's been a while since I fought for this long. Hope I'm not getting rusty...  
  
To my utter surprise, he's behind me again. It happens so fast that I'm not able to think of a good counterattack. My attacker whips out a white hanky and presses it over my nose. The cloth is damp with something so intoxicating... Damn! Soon, my head is filled with swirls, my body feels limp, and my eyelids start to feel so heavy.  
  
The man is standing still, his arms ready as if he's preparing to catch me. There's no way I'm gonna beat him now, but I sure would like to know who he is. I have a feeling he's someone I know...  
  
I catch him off-guard and grasp at his mask with my numb fingers, and snatch it off. Waves of hair tumble out way past his shoulders. Due to some slivers of moonlight reaching the alley, I saw his face. His eyes are wide with shock, as he didn't expect me to see him. I recognize him. Our eyes make contact in the darkness of the night, and I groggily whisper, "...Raiha?"  
  
It's so funny. Here I was, missing him and wondering if he'd come back. Well, yeah, he did come back, but to do this to me. I could have laughed at the absurdity of it all, but my body feels paralyzed now.  
  
Soon, I fall into his arms and drift into nothingness... 

----------

  
  
A/N: When I had finished typing this and was rereading it, I saw that the word "monkies" was underlined in red. And I discovered that the spelling was supposed to be "monkeys"... I feel stupid...; 


	2. Insecurities

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! To those who have read the first chap, you might want to read it again. I edited it and made it longer. Finally, here's the second chap... Please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca, period.

----------  
  
Raiha  
  
Sorry, Fuuko-san.  
  
I never meant to do this to you.  
  
I'm just following my master's orders...  
  
And in a way, I've betrayed your trust again.

----------  
  
With the unconscious Fuuko in my arms, I slowly walk to Kurei's office. I glance at her face, and a wave of guilt and regret washes over me. But a ninja always has to follow his master's orders, whatever it is. Even if it's against his own principles. Suddenly, I have this impulse to run away with Fuuko, travel far, far away, and just forget everything, and be happy. But I know, as much as I want to, I can never escape Kurei.  
  
Footsteps echo from an open door and Neon struts out. She looks at me, and then at Fuuko, then slightly raises her eyebrows, silently questioning me. But I ignore her and just walk on. She impatiently says, "Raiha." I stop and look at her, waiting for her to say something.  
  
"What is she doing here?"  
  
I put a smile on my face and answer, "No idea. Kurei-sama wants her."  
  
"What do you mean, 'wants'? For what?" Neon's voice is tinted with obvious jealousy, and her eyes narrow.  
  
"I don't know, Neon. But don't worry, she won't take your beloved Kurei- sama away from you," I smile wider.  
  
"Make sure of that, Raiha. Or I will cut the throat of your so-called princess," Neon smiles, and walks toward a door. "Oh, and by the way, I didn't know you liked black clothing."  
  
I chuckle. She said she'd kill Fuuko? As if Fuuko would ever let that happen. I can't help but wonder about Kurei-sama's plans... I can't help feeling protective of Fuuko. After all, I'm still her prince, right?

----------  
  
Before I realized, I'm standing before the smooth metal doors of Kurei's office. I push a tiny button and with a low whirring sound, the doors slowly slide apart. My master is seated on a high-backed chair facing away from the door. All around him are surveillance cameras, computer screens, and other advanced gadgets.  
  
I can't think of some possible reason why he wants to keep an eye on the mansion's grounds. After all, it's situated in some hidden place, far from people. It's highly impossible that Recca would come barging here without a reason. Maybe he's looking out for robbers?  
  
Or maybe... he's trying to run away from something? Oh well...  
  
Looking at those mechanisms, I suddenly recall something. I remember when Kurei brought the healing girl, Yanagi, to the other mansion and did all sorts of experiments on her because of Mori Kouran's hopes for immortality. She was so pitiful. Her screams resounded throughout the halls all day and night, and so I walked away. I was afraid to help her.  
  
If Fuuko was placed under that situation, would I still run away?  
  
"Raiha," Kurei's voice brings me back to reality.  
  
"Yes, Kurei-sama?" I slightly bow my head.  
  
"Bring the fuujin wielder there," he says and motions to a thin bed with numerous devices hanging over it.  
  
All of a sudden my stomach is filled with knots. I imagine Fuuko lying on the bed, screaming in agony, helpless and futile. I hesitate. Why would my master want to do this to her? Perhaps, Kurei sensed my uneasiness, because he slightly raises his eyebrows. I know I don't have a choice, and slowly, I carry Fuuko to the bed and gently lay her down. She looks so innocent; again, I feel so guilty. I want to touch her, to reach out to her, but I know Kurei is watching my every move.  
  
I turn around and bow before him. I ask, "Is there anything else you want me to do?"  
  
He studies me for a moment, and after a short silence, he answers, "No. You're dismissed."  
  
I bow lower, then stand up and make my way to the metal doors. Before walking out, I stop and smile, and without looking back I say, "By the way, Kurei-sama, I'm glad that you're back." I don't wait for his reaction; I'm not expecting him to give any response. I step out of the room, the doors closing behind me.  
  
I think about Kurei's return.  
  
Less than a year ago, we all defeated Tendoujigoku, and Kurei traveled to the past because he needed to do "something." Kaoru followed him and in less than a minute they disappeared, never to come back again. But before that, my master disbanded the Uruha, so I, Neon, and her sisters went to Mori Tsukino and told her everything. She cried, of course, but because we had been loyal friends to her "son," she entrusted to us this mansion and gave us a large sum of money. At first, we refused, but she insisted on it. After all, she was alone, and she was practically looking for ways to give away all the money her husband left behind. Well, what could we do? We accepted. Then, we went to live in this mansion, just the four of us.  
  
Or so we thought.  
  
But about a week ago, when I returned to the mansion after a walk, I hadn't been expecting what I saw. Kurei was in the sitting room with Neon, Miki, and Aki behind him as if nothing had happened. Though I was really surprised, I bowed and greeted him and asked about Kaoru. He didn't answer; instead he dismissed all of us and locked himself up in his office. Again, he said he had to do 'something.'  
  
The day he returned, I felt happy. He was my master and my best friend, and I had already gotten used to the fact that he was gone. So, I tried making conversations with him, but he never gave exact answers. His behavior disturbed me—there was something very different about him. He even acted as if he never knew me. But I dismissed it all, thinking he just might have been tired.  
  
Then he ordered me to kidnap Fuuko.  
  
I didn't want to do it at first, but it struck me that it was my chance to see her again, so I kidnapped her. Of course, she didn't let me do so without a good fight. But now that I handed her over to Kurei, she might not be able to fight anymore.  
  
As I walk away from my master's office, a thought strikes me: I'm leaving my princess again. But I'll still come back for her.  
  
For now, I'll let Kurei do whatever he wants to her, but I'll keep a close eye on her. And if the time comes when her pain is unbearable, when she needs me badly, I won't think twice.  
  
I'll be her savior once again.

----------  
  
Tokiya  
  
Once again, I stand above the school, wasting my precious time with these monkeys. Yanagi never counted as one, of course. Just Recca and Domon and Fu—wait, where is she? My eyes quickly scan the spacious area of the rooftop, but there is no sign of her.  
  
Weren't Hokage—rather, former Hokage—members supposed to meet here this afternoon? Fuuko was even the one who scheduled this yesterday. I heard Recca say that she was absent today, but still, she wouldn't abandon us here. So where is she?  
  
I tap my foot lightly and cross my arms, slowly losing my patience. Suddenly, the gorilla lets out an ugly wail. "Where is Fuuuuko-chaaan?!?"  
  
Recca grins widely and smacks him hard on the back. Again, it crosses my mind how much he resembles Koganei, if it isn't for his height and hair color. Of course, the trademark fang. Again, I wonder if Koganei is coming back. Not that I care, but...  
  
"Quit bawling, Franken! Fuuko told me she had a boyfriend! You know, maybe she's seeing him right now..." Recca teases loudly.  
  
Domon's eyes widen with fear and he bellows, "LIAR! That's impossible! My Fuuko would never go out with anyone, even Raiha, but me!" With that he charges at the laughing ninja, and not for the first time, they tirelessly and childishly wrestle, Yanagi hopelessly watching with a faint smile on her lips.  
  
Raiha—the name sounds familiar. Ah, yes! He fought in the Ura Butou Satsujin by himself, and I've heard that he never lost a battle once. He got disqualified not because his opponent had defeated him, but because he had given up a match. He was a truly mysterious man. But what does he have to do with Fuuko?  
  
Anyway, we've been waiting here for an hour now, and the sky is already turning orange. I still have to do something, so I announce, "I'm leaving." The bustle of the two primates' fight ceases, and Yanagi asks, "But what about Fuuko-chan?"  
  
I shrug. "Yanagi-san, do you think she'll still come?"  
  
Recca pries himself off Domon. "Though I hate to admit it, he's right, Hime. I should send you home now," he says to Yanagi. The girl waves good- bye to us and they walk away. I watch as they go to the stairs, hand in hand. Then Domon says, "I gotta go, too. See ya, Mikagami," and picks up his bag and heads for the stairs.  
  
For a while I look up, watching the light violet sky turn into darker shades. A familiar feeling sweeps over me again: loneliness.  
  
'Neesan... I've changed a lot, haven't I?  
  
But why is it that I still feel unfulfilled?  
  
Is it time for the ice covering me to completely melt?  
  
Is it... is it time to love?

----------  
  
A/N: Does this chap sound like ramblings? I hope not... Raiha explained a lot here, though. Anyway, I want to make it clear that this is not gonna be a ToFu! Isn't it already obvious what the pairing is? ;-) 


	3. A Look Into the Past

Disclaimer: FoR's not mine!

----------

--Fuuko's POV--

Ouch.

My head still feels dizzy and clogged, and my body heavy. I can't even lift my arms.

I crack open my eyes and look straight ahead, and all I see are expensive-looking gadgets and equipment. I look down and see that my wrists are fastened down with metal rings to the bed I'm lying on, also my ankles. Oh. That figures why my arms won't budge. What more, I'm not wearing my school uniform, but some thin, white cloth like the ones in a hospital.

Where the hell am I?

Certainly, I don't recognize the place. Could this be the hideout of my abductor?

My mind flashes back and I remember who kidnapped me.

Raiha.

I can't believe that he did this to me. Wasn't he supposed to be my prince? The prince kidnaps the princess. How stupidly ironic... Some prince he is. Why am I thinking about this "prince" crap anyway? I feel anger well up inside me, as well as confusion. It's not anything like resentment or hatred, especially because of all the things he'd done for me. Even if he did hurt me before.

And now he's done it again.

Suddenly, there is some sliding noise somewhere to my left, and I crane my neck to see what's causing it. The metallic noise comes from metal sliding doors, and in the dim light I can see a figure slowly approaching me. The intruder's footsteps resound throughout the cold room.

My heartbeat quickens as he nears me. I know very well that I'm helpless at the moment. My mind is still a bit numb, not to mention my body. Besides, what can I do against these metal rings?

Soon enough he's looming over me. Suddenly, bright light fills the whole room, and I squint and try to look at his face. Wait a minute...

He's Kurei... KUREI?!?

"Ku- Kurei? Wha- what are you doing here?" I stutter. I can't believe that I'm really seeing him, and I blink my eyes stupidly.

A low chuckle sounds from his throat. "Well, well. Aren't you happy to see me?" a maskless, red-cloaked Kurei responds.

"Hey, does Recca know you're back?" I ask, ignoring his question and the tint of mockery in his voice. I think Recca sees Kurei as his brother now after he helped us defeat Tendoujigoku.

He slightly frowns. "Frankly, I don't care. If I were you, I would stop worrying about other people and just worry about myself." He smirks.

His answer irritates me, and I feel my blood begin to boil. Why is this idiot acting like this? "What are you saying? You even helped us fight Tendoujigoku back then! Have you gone mad again?"

"It's really none of your business," he hisses and narrows his eyes.

The jerk is really getting on my nerves, and my blood is nearing boiling point. "Oh, fine. Anyway, you haven't answered my question yet. What are you doing here? More importantly, what am I doing here?"

"This is my house, in case you don't know," he drawls and smiles again.

Now my blood is at boiling point. "It's not this freakin' house I'm talking about, and you know that!" I holler. "Why are you here when you're supposed to be somewhere in the past?"

"Ah... yes. During my enjoyable stay there amidst blood and war, I discovered something very... interesting. Actually, it was connected with you," he says.

This is getting really annoying, but my curiosity gets the better of me. "Oh, and what could that be?" I sarcastically spit out. "That I was transported here from the past just like Recca?"

Kurei snickers. God, I want to punch his stupid face! He answers, "Not exactly. Do you want to know? Or do you want to see?"

Huh? What does he mean, "see?" It doesn't sound too bad and there's nothing to lose anyway. "Try me," I snicker back.

Kurei doesn't answer. He bends down and pulls up a thick leather strap, then secures it over my shoulders. I open my mouth to ask why the heck these are needed, but before I can say anything he says, "I think we'll finish faster if you keep your mouth shut." The nerve! I hate this...

He then sticks some things connected to tubes to my temples. Man, I feel as if I'm in an operating room! Finally, he switches on a machine, opens a small compartment in it and puts a glass ball inside, which oddly resembles the crystals that were used in the Ura Butou Satsujin. But that's impossible—all those were already destroyed.

Kurei looks at me and says, "We're going to start. Prepare yourself." He pushes a few buttons on the machine.

"Prepare for a trip in time 400 years ago." What?

I squeeze my eyes shut, and immediately an electrocuting pain courses through my whole body. My temples feel as if they're being pounded by large hammers, and it's like my head is gonna split open. I scream again and again, trying to make the pain go away.

But the pain... it's getting more intense! Tears well up in my eyes and my body starts to shudder and shake violently. Pain... I'm in so much pain!!! I can't stand it anymore! My eyes roll back to my head.

I pass out.

----------

_400 years ago, Hokage village_

--Yuuka's POV--

"Attaaaaaack!!!"

Rapidly, Oda Nobunaga's troops come pouring over our village, killing every Hokage ninja in sight and burning every house to the ground. In a matter of minutes dead bodies lay strewn on the bloody ground, even bodies of women and children. How could they? They have no honor and respect.

They make me sick.

My attention shifts to an enemy ninja slowly approaching the tree where I'm hiding. In one swift motion I pull out a shuriken and throw it at his throat. He stops in mid-step and chokes out blood, then falls face-down to the ground. Hah. Serves him right.

I would have liked to finish off more of them, but I need to go back now. I have to tell Ouka-sama the situation we're into. Besides, I shouldn't use Fuujin here.

I turn and run as fast as my feet can carry me, the night wind hitting my face and trying to undo my long purple hair from being tied up. I feel the weight of Fuujin on my arm; even in a night like this, it still comforts me.

Finally, I hear our leader's voice. He's shouting for all of us to fight back and never let our foes defeat us. Even if we die trying. But it really looks like there's no hope now. In just one night, Hokage may vanish.

I run towards him, and he sees me and asks, "Yuuka, how far have the enemies gone into our village?"

"They are halfway through, Ouka-sama, and they're advancing in really fast," I report.

"Is that right...?" he quietly asks himself, then says, "The others are hiding the madougu. You should hide Fuujin with the others. The enemies must never touch even one of them. Go," he tells me and gives me a slight push on the back. I smile at him and say, "You've been a good leader, Ouka-sama. Good luck." He smiles slightly, determination flashing in his eyes, and then runs toward the direction the enemies are coming from.

Once again, I run, but not towards the other Hokage hiding the madougu. I'll get to that later. First, there's something important I have to do.

In no time, I'm standing before my house. I slide open the door and go straight to the small altar at the back. It's too dangerous to light a lantern, so I wait for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Finally, I see it. The small wooden box containing my family's secret—the sphere of life, Inochi no Kyu.

When they were still alive, Okaasan and Otousan always told me to protect this little shining ball, to hide it carefully, and to never show it to anyone. I always asked what it was, but I was too young then, and I only discovered its purpose when I turned 12 and Okaasan told me. The Inochi no Kyu, she said, had been created by my grandparents in an attempt to discover more about life. She told me that it could restore or elongate life. Exactly how, she didn't know.

But I believe her. And I know I have to protect it.

Luckily, I know just the perfect place to hide it.

I raise my right arm and concentrate on the bracelet clinging to it. "Fuujin, come out," I command. The main kaku with "fuu" written on it glows, and in a rush of soft wind Fuujin appears, floating in mid-air right in front of me.

"Why did you call me, Master?" the furry little fluffball asks me in its tiny voice.

"I have a... little job for you," I softly say. Fuujin doesn't say anything.

I reach for the wooden box and raise it, showing it to the creature. I open it, and blinding light momentarily floods the room. After a few seconds, it becomes visible. There, hovering a few centimeters above the box's base, is a marble-like shining orb—the Inochi no Kyu. Fuujin looks at it, but still doesn't say anything.

"Fuujin," I begin. "The Hokage village will soon turn to ashes. It's bloodshed outside, and soon, my own blood will bathe the ground. But I cannot let the enemies find you, and so will hide here. You must hide this with you." I motion to the orb.

"What is it, Master?" Fuujin asks.

"It's called the Inochi no Kyu, and it can grant immortality or bring back the dead. It's awfully powerful; that's why I can't risk it to be found by the enemies," I explain and move the box closer to the wind creature. "Take it."

"Yes, Master." The sphere suddenly floats to the space between Fuujin's raised paws and, in the blink of an eye, disappears. "It's now safe within the depths of Fuujin."

"Fuujin... when the right time comes, when you have found a new master, I expect you to use it well. I entrust it to you," I say and smile. "You may return now."

A faint breeze blows again, and Fuujin dives back to the kaku. The kaku glows, then remains dark.

Unwillingly, I unclasp the bracelet and stare at it for a moment. A deep sense of loneliness washes over me, but I just shake it off. I quickly turn to the wall behind the altar and slide open a secret panel and place the Fuujin inside. I close the panel and run outside.

I'm ready to face my fate—even if it means dying. I'll die with honor.

As for Fuujin, and the Sphere, I'll just hope for the best.

Maybe someday, they will fall unto good hands.

---------

A/N: Yo! I finally came up with a third chapter! I apologize for the awfully long time it took me to update. I've been very busy with tests and projects that were unfortunately given to us all at the same time... Sigh. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I also want to make it clear that this is a RaiFuu!

I'll try to update soon! Please review!


	4. Surprises and Confusions

Disclaimer: FoR's not mine! Hey, you already know that…

>>>>> 

>Recca's POV>

I don't understand Fuuko!

It's been about three days since she last showed up, and now she's not in school again. Where could she be? That tomboy…

Finally, the school bell rings. Dismissal time! I immediately jump out of my chair and race down the hallways. Next stop—school gate. I'll be waiting for Yanagi there, and then accompany her to her house.

Ever since SODOM, this has been our daily routine. We go to school together, we go home together. We just don't get tired of each other! Well, Hime… er… Yanagi is just so special…

I finally reach the gate. After a few minutes, I see my princess walking my way. She sees me, too, and smiles and waves. I smile back, and fix the cap covering my messy black hair.

So we exchange greetings, and start walking in comfortable silence. After a while, Yanagi asks, "Recca-kun… Do you know where Fuuko-chan is? It's been three days…"

I stop walking, and so does Yanagi. I slowly answer, "Yanagi-chan, I don't know." Well, it's the truth. Fuuko never told me where she'd be going, and… it's just not like her.

Yanagi's face falls and worry washes over her pretty features. "I'm worried, Recca-kun," she says. "Maybe Fuuko-chan is missing… or kidnapped… or…" Her voice falters and she covers her face with her hands.

"Hime!" I impulsively cry out. "Don't think like that. Maybe Fuuko will show up in a couple of days. Let's just wait, OK?" I assure her, and wrap an arm around her shoulders. Reluctantly, her hands fall from her face and she doesn't ask any more questions.

We walk in silence until we reach her house. Yanagi smiles at me and says, "Thanks, Recca-kun. See you tomorrow," and kisses me on the cheek. But her eyes… they're still full of worry and fear. She turns away and walks to their front door, then looks back and waves at me. I just smile and wave back. I watch the door close, then I walk away to the direction of my house.

Fuuko… where are you? Maybe I should go look for you now.

But where do I start? And… I can't just leave my princess like that. Aaargh!

With all these stupid thoughts in my mind, I decide to rest for a while. I might go crazy! I sit down on a bench and spread out my arms on the backrest and look up to the sky. It's already a light shade of purple.

I take off my eyes from the sky and look at the streets in front of me. There aren't too many people. Just an old man drinking something, a woman with two kids, and a boy wearing some kind of cloak…

Wait a minute… It's not raining. And it's not that cold.

I stare at the boy. He seems to be looking for something. His back is towards me and I can't see his face. Suddenly, he turns around for a few seconds, then turns away again. His face… and his hair... He looks like me! But he's a bit shorter than me. I get it! He looks like Koganei!

… KOGANEI!

Suddenly, "Koganei" disappears around a corner. I jump out of my seat and run after him. God, let me catch him! I reach the corner where he disappeared, but he is already nowhere in sight. Damn it!

Grudgingly, I walk away and just decide to go home. I'm getting hungry. But my mind is the opposite of my empty stomach. It's just so full of thoughts! I really think I'm gonna go crazy…

Who's that boy? Though it might seem impossible, I'm about 99 sure that he's Koganei.

But what is he doing here?

Isn't he supposed to be somewhere in the past with Kurei?

>>>>> 

>Tokiya's POV>

At last, another tiring day has ended.

I don't know why, but I think I've been bored these past few days. Maybe because Hokage doesn't meet that often now. Well, Recca doesn't call for meetings, or maybe I should call them "get-togethers." And there's just no way I'd arrange one. And Fuuko, I think she stopped planning little reunions for Hokage.

Come to think of it, I haven't seen her for some time now.

Anyway, there's no reason to worry. I know she can take care of herself.

But if Yanagi went missing, I'd surely get worried. I'm not sure, but I think my feelings for her still—

OW! What the!

Something—or someone—smashes against me really hard. The impact is so strong that we bounce against each other and fall to the ground. My bag goes flying, and I immediately stand up to get it, and also to spare myself the embarrassment of collapsing to the ground with so many people watching. Well, I was caught off-guard! In a loud and angry voice, I say, "Hey, why don't you look where you're going? You don't own the street, you know."

I look down, and discover that the person who ran straight into me is a girl. Her head is bowed down and she's panting, and she slowly turns her head up and looks at me.

It's… it's impossible!

"Nee—" I stutter. Stop it, Tokiya! I mentally chide myself. Mifuyu-neesan is dead. The girl is not your sister! It's also highly impossible that she's Yanagi. There's just something different about her…

In a few seconds, I take in the appearance of the girl. She's young, maybe about my age. She has long brown hair and green eyes, and looks almost exactly like my sister. It's just that her features are a bit sharper and braver. And she's wearing some kind of ninja costume!

She speaks, and her voice brings me back to reality. "Mister," she gasps out. "Please help me! Those men are chasing me! They insulted me, so I tried to fight them. But they were too many, so I just ran away. Help me!" The girl takes my hand.

A feeling of urgency replaces my anger, and I pull her up. "Just follow me, alright?" I tell her. With my bag over my shoulder, I start running. I'm just barely aware of the fact that she's still holding my hand. So, hand in hand, we ran away to safety. I must admit, she's a fast runner!

After a few minutes, we reach my apartment. I stop, and she finally lets go of my hand. Panting heavily, she collapses to the ground. "Whew," she says. "We finally outran them! Thank you, mister. And sorry for disturbing you. I think I better go now." With that, she quickly stands up and brushes off the dust on her clothes. She turns away and starts walking.

No. I don't… I don't want her to go. Not now.

"Wait!" I call out. She stops and looks at me. She says, "Why? Do you want payment?"

I gulp. I don't know what to say. It's not like Mikagami Tokiya to fumble for words and get all jittery. What's the matter with me? I better say it already!

"Miss, do you live here? Do you have somewhere to stay in?" I ask her. She appears to think for a few moments, then sheepishly admits, "Actually, no. I just arrived here this morning."

Good. But what does she mean, that she just arrived? Where did she come from? Anyway, I'll soon know the answer to that. The other questions in my mind will also be answered. "Miss, if you want, you can stay here in my place." I offer.

Wait a minute. Why am I doing this, anyway? Why am I inviting a girl, whom I don't even know, to my apartment? Maybe it's because of her resemblance to Neesan… What more, she's in a ninja costume.

"Well, if you're willing to let me stay, I'll accept your offer. But I'm warning you—if you're planning to do something bad to me, you'll be sorry," she says. "Anyway, thank you very much. By the way, my name is Hinori." She bows.

"I'm Mikagami Tokiya," I say. I extend my arm and shake her hand.

Again, I stare at her. Hinori… you're so mysterious. Is there a reason why you look like my sister?

Soon enough, I'll know the answer. I also have a feeling that this girl will tell me more than what I need to know. I just wonder what…

>>>>> 

>Fuuko's POV>

Am I… am I still alive?

Ouch! My head is aching like hell again. Damn you, Kurei. What did you do to me?

Slowly and excruciatingly, I start to remember what I saw. It's all coming back to me. Was it a dream? A vision? It was so vivid, so detailed. And I think I saw… Fuujin.

Aaargh. I never knew remembering something could be so painful. But I have no choice. Something inside of me is urging me to remember.

So, there was a girl. I think she looks like me. She's… Yuuka. And she was the former, or maybe the first, owner of Fuujin. The Hokage village was being attacked, and I remember the face of Ouka, Recca's real dad. Then, Yuuka went inside a house and gave some kind of shining ball to Fuujin. She called it… Inochi no Kyu? Sphere of life? Then… nothing. I think that's the end of the vision, or whatever it was.

Wait. Yuuka made Fuujin keep the orb. And I was the last owner of Fuujin.

Could that orb be the reason why Kurei had me kidnapped? Because he thinks I have the Inochi no Kyu? But all the madougu were already destroyed. I don't have it!

Or… do I?

I don't know! Fuujin never told me about it. But, hey, who cares about it? I just want to go away from this freakin' place! Damn, damn, damn!

I have to plan my escape. Yeah, maybe I'm helpless with all these dumb metal rings holding me down. But who says I'll be escaping on my own?

I'm gonna have to ask help from someone.

Raiha…

He's my only hope.

>>>>> 

A/N: So, that was chapter 4! Again, sorry for taking so long to update. I've been really, really busy… I'm gonna be in college next school year! Anyway, I've also been at a loss on what to write. At least I came up with a decent chapter (or so I think). I just hope you like it! So… please read and review! I'll try to update soon! To all those who reviewed the other chapters, thanks a lot!

A/N part 2: If you happen to click the "Reviews" hyperlink above, and happen to see a review from Scarlet7, well, that's actually me! I accidentally and stupidly reviewed my own story… It's really meant for Smurtle-san's "Flower Gathering" chapter 6 (I'm not sure about the chapter)… Problem is, I can't remove the review because it's signed... So, if you're thinking who that reviewer is…it's just silly me!

Sorry for the ramblings! Please R/R!


	5. A Ninja's Plight

Disclaimer: FoR's not mine. Ooh, I just looove this line… ;-P

--Raiha's POV--

It has been exactly four days since I brought Fuuko to this mansion. No, since I kidnapped her. It's been another day of mixed, confusing emotions.

Something is still nagging at the back of my mind. Well, it's not like I don't know what it is. What else could it be?

It's guilt. For the first time in my ninja life, I felt guilty about something that Kurei told me to do. I know I shouldn't have kidnapped Fuuko, but I had to. A ninja always has to follow his master's orders.

And… I can't help the way I feel.

I feel like a traitor.

A traitor to Fuuko. A traitor to Kurei.

Sigh. It was a case of "Damned if you do, damned if you don't."

Like I said, I never wanted to do that to Fuuko. It's just not right, you know? I desert her for ten long months, then I return to kidnap her. The thing is, I was supposed to be her pr—

Ah, forget it. I could never be that to her, anyway. Maybe I was just fooling myself when I told her that. And fooling her as well.

Maybe… I really don't want to talk about it right now…

And my master—Kurei. As his loyal servant, I should always obey him. Well, I always did, and not even once did I not carry out what he told me to do. But when he told me to kidnap Fuuko… I admit, I had second thoughts then. And isn't doubting your master's orders just the same as betrayal?

Sigh. The plights of a ninja…

What am I supposed to do?

I really don't know…

It's not everyday that—

Huh!

An earsplitting scream shocks me out of my reverie. Could that be…

Fuuko?

I blink, and I realize that I've been staring holes into the white ceiling of my bedroom for what seems like hours now. There it is again: that very loud scream. I'm quite sure that it's Fuuko.

I jolt up to a sitting position. I move to the edge of my bed, my bare feet touching the cold marble floor, my elbows resting on my thighs. Then I bury my face in my hands, still not knowing what to do.

Fuuko is so helpless. And… so am I.

Anyway, don't ask me why I wasn't surprised to hear her shrieks of pain. Since her first day here, she's been doing that. Kurei has been doing something to her, which apparently hurts a lot.

I just can't let it go on. I… I can't bear to hear Fuuko's screams anymore.

My princess needs me.

Tonight, I have to see her.

----------

Kurei has been in his private office all day. It's where he stays when he wants to be alone, and we know better that to disturb him when he's there. Ever since he got here, that's where Kurei has mostly spent his time, aside from the experimenting room where Fuuko is right now. Usually, he doesn't call for us when he's deep in his own thoughts.

Good.

I'll have the chance to give Fuuko a little visit.

I look at my newly-bought watch—it's already 11:20 p.m. Neon and her sisters are in their rooms, obviously waiting for any order Kurei might make. And surprisingly, they're behaving very well, too! That's why it's so quiet right now.

Tonight… it feels different. Is it because of the deathly silence covering this mansion?

Or because of what I'm about to do?

I check my watch again—it's now 11:25. I think it's time.

Cautiously, silently, I go out of my room. Thank Kurei-sama for my ninja skills! Well, it's not like I'm using them against him. I'm just going to visit Fuuko.

I sneak down the halls, and finally, I'm standing before Kurei's other office. This experimenting room creeps me out a little, since it's like a weird operating room. I mean, why else would there be a thin metal bed inside? It's like some dissecting table.

Wait a minute—I'm being too nosy. It's not my business, anyway. My business is to check on Fuuko if she's doing all right.

So… here goes.

I push the entrance button, and the metal doors slowly slide apart. I quickly step inside and close them behind me. It's so dark in here.

Fuuko… she's been swallowed up in this darkness for four days, and it's all because of me. Why is it that I always seem to be doing bad things to her?

My hands fumble for a light switch. _Click_. A dim light fills the room. My eyes quickly adjust to the light and scan the room.

There. I see Fuuko. She's lying on the bed where I had placed her, her left side facing me. She's also not in her school uniform, but in some sort of white hospital gown. She appears to be sleeping.

Quietly, I walk towards her. In just a few seconds, I'm standing right in front of her. Well, what else can I do? I just stare at her.

She looks so peaceful. Her pale skin looks so soft and smooth. Fuuko is really so beautiful…

My eyes unconsciously drift to her chest. They seem to have, uh… developed more. I suddenly think of that time when Fuuko and I were trapped in Soukakousai's urn and I so unwillingly had to put my hand on her… I gulp. I shouldn't be thinking about that! I pull my eyes away and let them settle on her face again.

I see that Fuuko's hair has grown a little past her shoulders. It's… very nice. It surely made her look more feminine and, of course, more beautiful. Kami-sama, I sound so cheesy. Well, only Fuuko can make me think about things like this. Oh Fuuko-san… I can't help it—I reach out my hand to touch her face.

Suddenly, Fuuko's eyes snap open.

I—I almost cry out in surprise!

Fuuko's eyes focus on my outstretched hand, which is unfortunately just a few millimeters from her face, then moves to my face. Her eyes narrow and she says, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Think, Raiha, think! "Uh, I thought, erm… I thought I saw a speck of dirt on your face, but on a closer look"—I squint and pretend to study her face—"there's none at all! My mistake!" I briskly pull back my hand and jam it inside my pocket. Sigh. I am such a lousy liar… I bet she won't believe that.

Fuuko's eyes narrow even more, and she snaps, "I'm not asking why your hand was right next to my face, Raiha. Lemme repeat the question: What are you doing here?" Her voice is dripping with sarcasm and… hatred?

Does Fuuko hate me now?

I'm suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Actually, I wasn't really expecting this scene. Obviously, she was just pretending to be asleep, and I fell for it. Then she suddenly wakes up, and of course, she would be angry with me. But somehow, I have to make her anger go away.

"Fuuko-san," I start. "Well, I'm just checking on you. I—I'm worried about you and—"

"You're worried?" she interrupts. "Hey, you brought me here in the first place! In case you're forgetting, you're the one who kidnapped me"—she pauses—"my dear prince." She spits out the last word. For a brief moment, something flashes in her eyes. Could it be… hurt? But then she looks away and bites her lower lip.

I don't know what to say. She's right.

It also hurt me how Fuuko said the word "prince," like she despises the word so much. Like she despises her so-called prince so much. Like she despises me so much.

I take a deep breath. "Fuuko-san," I explain. "I never wanted to do that to you. Please believe me…"

"Oh please. That's a lie. Come on, Raiha. You didn't even think twice about killing me in SODOM under Kurei's orders! And you know what? I think you won't hesitate to kill me anytime!" Fuuko says, still refusing to look at me. Her jaw tightens.

I can't believe this. I can't believe Fuuko's saying all this to me. It's adding more to the guilt that's already there. I have to do something!

"That's not true," I softly say. "I never wanted to kill you, and I never will. I'm sorry, Fuuko-san. I really am. I'll do anything for you to forgive me. Please… don't hate your"—I hesitate—"prince." I take my hand out from my pocket and aim for her shoulder, but on second thought… I just let it drop to my side.

Fuuko sighs. Finally, she meets my gaze. "I don't hate you, Raiha-kun," she says. "I was angry, but I don't hate you. It's the situation… I'm angry that you kidnapped me, but I'm not mad at you. I could never… whatever."

I breathe a sigh of relief. She doesn't hate me!

This time, I grab her hand. Well, she really can't hit me because metal rings are holding her arms and legs down. "Fuuko-san, I'm really sorry. What do I have to do for your forgiveness?"

Fuuko appears to be thinking hard. "You'll do anything?" she doubtfully asks.

I hesitate. Knowing Fuuko, she'd tell me to do something utterly impossible. But… I'm really happy right now! "Well, yes. Anything!"

Fuuko looks away again. Then, after a few seconds, she stares deep into my eyes, as if challenging me to break my stare. I just gaze back and wait for her answer. "Get me out of here," she says.

Get her—huh! "What did you say, Fuuko-san?" I croak.

Her stare remains fixed on my face. "You heard me, Raiha-kun," she actually whines. "Get me outta here! I hate this stupid place! And do you even know what that Kurei's doing to me? He keeps on showing me damn things I can't even understand! I feel so—so worthless just lying here, under the control of some—some maniac!"

I let my hand release hers. Sigh. This is hard. Suddenly, I can't meet Fuuko's eyes.

What should I do?

I… I don't know.

I can still feel Fuuko's eyes on me, but I just look down at my hands. Obviously, she's waiting for my response. Well, what should I say?

If I say yes, I'll be disobeying my master, and surely, Kurei will hunt Fuuko and me down. Maybe he'll even have me killed. But if I say no, Fuuko will think I'm a good-for-nothing traitor who always lets her down, and she'll hate me for life. And… who knows if Kurei will even let her go?

Oh, man. This is impossible. I should make "Damned if you do, damned if you don't" my motto.

…

Do I dare turn Fuuko down again?

Do I dare defy my master's wishes?

… Do I?

----------

A/N: Aaaah! Finally, I was able to post this chapter. If this chapter is lousy, please bear with me! I've been very busy with tests and homework and generally, with college life. I am now a college freshman! Ugh. Somehow that's not so reassuring. Ha ha. Anyway, I found out that college is not so bad after all. It's full of nice people (and cute guys ;-P) and you just have to enjoy it to have a good time.

Anyway, if you're wondering why the title of this fic is "Unexpected," you shouldn't be! Ha ha! Actually, it was the original title of this fic, and I think it's better than "Twists of Fate" coz "Twists of Fate" kinda sounds mild, which is not too appropriate for the plot. Well, I still haven't written the next chapter. I am so sorry if the time intervals between chapters are too long! I am a slow writer. This fic still has a long way to go… I just hope I find the time (and the ideas) to finish this! Please review! Thanks a lot! Ja ne!


	6. Revelations

Disclaimer: FoR's not mine.

--Recca's POV--

Dammit. It's been about five days already and Fuuko is still on vacation somewhere without giving any of us a damn phone call or something to tell us where she is. They're always asking me about her and it's starting to piss me off, coz I honestly don't know what's happened to her. Argh! Stupid Fuuko!

Well, honestly, I'm kinda starting to worry. Maybe Yanagi's getting to me. But… it's really not like Fuuko to disappear like this all of a sudden and not even tell her mom where she went to. Thanks to me, her mom thinks Fuuko's on a week-long out-of-town sort of training for students who like the martial arts, but unfortunately, her mom will expect her to be home in two days. What if she's still missing by that time? Dammit! Like this is even my responsibility!

Phew. All this thinking is making me exhausted.

If Fuuko still doesn't show up tomorrow, I swear I'll—

_Tap._

…

Was there a tapping sound just now?

_TAP._

The hell. It seems to come from the window. And it's already midnight…

I crawl out of my comfy futon and creep toward the window. There—another tap—and I think it's from a stone thrown at the window pane. Dammit, if I find out that these are just kids who can't do nothing else, I swear I'll give them one hell of a kicking!

The tapping's getting annoyingly persistent, so I jump to the window and bang up the window pane and fill up my airbags to holler at the pathetic loser, when a stone hits me right smack in the forehead. What the hell?!

"FUC—"

"Recca-niichan!"

Huh?

I bother to look down, and I can just make out a figure in the dim lamppost light. "Who's there?" I shout.

"Niichan, it's Koganei! I'll come up to your room now, 'kay?" the figure calls out and suddenly jumps to the first roof with surprising agility, and jumps again straight to the window sill. The next thing I know, he flings himself at me and knocks me to the floor with a loud crash. Damn, he'll wake up Kaachan and—

"Recca-niichan, I missed everybody so much!" sobs a voice somewhere on my shoulder.

…

I think it took me about a few more minutes to take in what he said about him being Koganei, and I finally stutter out, "Yo-you're sure you're Koganei?"

"Yeah, silly!" he said, and thankfully gets of me and turns on a light in my room. Ow. This idiot suddenly turns on the light without telling me, and here I am stupidly squinting my eyes to let them adjust. Baka.

"Things around here are still almost the same, hm?"

Finally, I see him.

"KOGANEI!" I lunge at him, grab his scrawny little neck, and swing him back and forth. "What the hell are you doing here in Nagogiri?!"

"Recca-nich-chan," he slightly chokes (I loosen my fingers a bit), "could you at least give me some food first? And a few clothes, too, if you don't mind, coz the kimono under this cloak is not really fit for this time."

…

He's got some guts to make me act like a nanny when I'm already supposed to be dreaming about Yanagi, huh? Oh well, he does look quite hungry and real out of place…

I get him some food and clothes, and after just about five minutes of dressing up and gobbling down the food, Koganei suddenly looks at me seriously. The look on his face sorta makes me wonder about his unexpected return.

What is it with people disappearing an appearing all of a sudden?

"Thanks a lot, Recca-niichan!" Koganei chirps. "It's been some time since I've eaten my favorite food! Now I'm ready for some story-telling!"

_Sweatdrop. _Sigh. I think what he's gonna tell me is quite serious, but here he is making it sound like a silly children's story and—

"Just kidding. Let's get serious now, Niichan." Huh? As if I was the one goofing—

"Kurei… died before I got here."

…

What?

Koganei looks down at his hands. "I don't remember what exactly happened, but that night, we were sleeping in an abandoned house, and when I woke up, I found him lying outside on the ground. There wasn't blood anywhere, but he had no pulse. I didn't know what to do…"

"Koganei, are you serious?" I ask him after a while.

"Recca-niichan, I wouldn't joke about something like this!" he sorta whines. Still, a part of me doesn't want to believe what he just told me.

Well… Kurei is not the type that you could kill even if he's sleeping…

"And then…?" I prompt.

"Uh, of course I didn't just leave his body there, I dragged him into the house and tried to look for anything that could have caused his death, but there was nothing! I thought and thought the whole day and even investigated outside, but… there was really nothing. I was so shocked and confused, Niichan—" he sniffs—"and I thought that it was kinda my fault, too. I mean, how could I have not noticed that something like that had happened?"

He wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand, and continues, "Then, I fell asleep, and when I woke up, Kurei was gone! I looked for his body, but there was nothing again, and about a week later, while I was resting in the forest after trying to look for him again, I fell asleep, and the next thing I know, I was already here in Nagogiri! Isn't that weird?"

Hell yeah. I don't even know what to say!

"How long have you been here?" I ask after some time.

"Well…" Koganei counts off his fingers, "I guess I arrived about two days ago, or was it yesterday? I'm not sure. I kinda lost track of time…" He grins at me and makes the V-sign with his fingers. Sigh. This kid is hopeless.

Wait a minute. Yeah! It was two days ago when I saw "Koganei" and tried to run after him. And now it turns out that he really was Koganei!

"But what took you so long to pay me a little visit?" I ask.

Koganei grins again. "Uh, I kinda forgot where it is… And try living in feudal Japan for almost a year, and see if you don't get such a shock from going back and forth two different times! It's not easy, you know!"

Hm. I guess so.

Anyway, more importantly, "Koganei, you've really got no clue about… what happened to Kurei?"

He looks down again and sadly mumbles, "Sorry, Niichan. I did my best but…" his voice trailing off.

"Koganei, don't worry, it's not your fault!" I try to cheer him up. Well, he doesn't have to feel all guilty or something because it really wasn't his fault anyway. "I'm sure it still bothers you, but we've got to admit that there's nothing we can do right now. So for now, just think about your return here! Aren't you happy?"

With that, he instantly cheers up and starts talking more about his, their adventures in the past. As much as I wanna listen to his stories of the Hokage ninja, my mind starts tuning him out in a few minutes. I can't help but wonder…

What could've happened to Kurei?

…

What is it with people disappearing and appearing all of a sudden?!

---------

--Tokiya's POV--

Lately, I've been having some trouble focusing on my lessons because my mind is too preoccupied with what has transpired in the last two days.

Ever since Hinori accepted my offer to let her stay at my place, all she's done was to cook me some meals and clean up, basically act like some helper, and then shut herself up in the spare room. I tried to talk to her yesterday, but she refused to say something, so I let it pass. Well, I'm not really the type to force something out of a woman if it could be helped.

Tsk. I wonder how long this is going to last…

I reach my apartment and after unlocking the door, I walk in. It's not like I'm forbidding her to go out—I just figured that she wouldn't leave even if I left it unlocked anyway.

What more, I really don't have clothes, except mine, to lend her, and she simply refuses to change out of that ninja attire she's wearing.

Sigh. I wonder what would happen if those monkeys find out that I've actually been hiding a girl in my apartment. Surely they'd get all fired up and tease…

"Tokiya-san?" a voice calls out. Hinori appears and asks, "Would you want something to eat?"

I just stare at her. "Hinori-san," I say. "I'm not asking for anything in return for letting you stay here. You don't have to do all this, you know."

"But…" she says. "That's not proper. I have to repay you in one way or another."

"Well, then," I slowly say. "Just tell me why you're here. And… where are you from?"

She keeps silent, and starts turning away from me.

But no, I'm not letting it pass this time. At this rate, I'll never learn anything from her, especially about the questions bothering my mind.

Besides, I'm quite sure she wouldn't want to leave, since she most probably wouldn't have anywhere else to go.

I quickly walk towards her and grab her arm, and she stops and looks at my hand. "Hinori-san," I say. "You can't keep on hiding everything. Is there a reason why you can't tell me?"

"Even if I told you," she replies. "I believe you wouldn't understand."

"How would you know when you haven't even told me anything yet?"

I see her eyebrows knit a little, and she appears to be thinking hard. "Well," she mumbles. "Perhaps you're right." She looks at me. "All right, I'll answer your questions. Will you let go now?"

I release her arm from my grip and head to the kitchen, Hinori right behind me. I sit down on one of the two dining room chairs and she does the same, and for a few minutes we just sit there quietly as if waiting for the other to speak.

"So," I finally speak up. "Where exactly are you from?"

Suddenly, she's looking quite worried, and it strikes me that she looks almost exactly like Yanagi with that expression on her face. "I'll tell you," she mutters. "But I won't be surprised if you're not going to believe me."

I don't say anything. Well, being with Hanabishi and the others made me expect the unexpected—will there be a difference now?

"You see," Hinori goes on. "I… came from the past."

…

"I thought so."

Suddenly, she's the disbelieving one, and she looks at me with an extremely doubtful look and stutters, "You—you did?"

I smile despite myself. "Let's just say that I've encountered this sort of thing before," I tell her. "So, where, I mean, what time or era? And how did you arrive here?"

She breathes out a little sigh of relief and says, "I'm quite glad that you believe me. Now I wish I had told you sooner." The worry disappears from her face and she continues, "I'm not certain about the number of years I've traveled through, but I am from the Hokage ninja."

…

It's really a small world, isn't it?

"I… came to this place and time unintentionally when I was pursuing my father, but now it seems that I have been separated from him. Now I'm trying to know his whereabouts, and I believe it is only a matter of time before I find him." Her jaw tightens and the hand on her lap clenches into a fist.

Hm, this is quite vague, and she's still hiding a lot, I can tell. "Why were you pursuing him?" I ask.

She bows her head and answers, "It's a… personal matter, Tokiya-san. And I don't think you would understand even if I told you."

…

That line again, huh?

Oh well, I'm not going to force her to tell me then. But perhaps I should also tell her something unusual about me, and maybe she'd talk. I take a deep breath. "Hinori-san, there is a possibility that I would. After all, I was the last owner of the Ensui. Your clan was responsible for the invention of the madougu, I believe?"

Let me see how she reacts to that…

Her eyes widen with surprise and disbelief, and she whispers, "How do you know all this? About the madougu? And… how do you know about… my Ensui?"

Wait here, now I'm the one surprised.

My Ensui, she says?

Hinori stares at me with wide eyes, and I stare back at her with an equally surprised look on my face.

…

Just who exactly is this girl?

----------

A/N: The sixth chap, finally! Sorry if it took soooo long, I've been quite busy and I became sort of… unmotivated with this fic. But I've decided to continue it, coz leaving things hanging unfinished is not really my thing. Anyway, there's no RaiFuu interaction here, maybe you noticed, but this chap is important coz quite a lot is explained here. Oh well, just review this please! Thanks! Ja!


	7. I Act on My Own

Disclaimer: FoR's not mine.

--Raiha's POV—

I haven't made up my mind yet.

When Fuuko asked me to take her away from here, I truly didn't know what to say. I only asked for more time to think about it, and when I said that, her eyes looked a lot less hopeful, and she looked away again.

It's like I already said no, like she really couldn't expect me to save her.

I… I really want to save you, Fuuko.

But—I am honestly in no position to do that. I am still Kurei's loyal servant—I just can't do anything against his will.

But… right now, I really want to. But it's just wrong.

…

Everything feels so wrong right now.

Oh well… I can't possibly run away with Fuuko now, but there's one thing I can do.

I'm going to see Hanabishi Recca and tell him about what's happening.

----------

--Recca's POV—

School's over!

I rush down the hallways again and head straight to the school gate, and, of course, with my amazing ninja speed, I get there in less than a minute. Didn't even run out of breath.

Now all I have to do is—

"Excuse me, Hanabishi Recca-san?"

I jump at the mention of my name, and in such a polite manner, too! Who would call me that?

I turn around, and in front of me, a long-haired person is smiling at me. The person seems like a guy, but before I could stop myself, I blurt out, "Uh, what is it, Miss?"

The person looks taken aback, but recovers quickly, and says, "I am not… a 'miss,' Recca-san. My name is Raiha, of the former Jyunshinshuu. Can I have a minute?"

So he is a guy. He sorta reminds me of that ice man Mikagami, but anyway, now that I've noticed, he is wearing a sweater and jeans. I don't really remember his face, but since he already said he's from Jyushinshuu, what the heck could this be about?

"Yeah, but can you just say it here?"

He nods. "Recca-san, you might not be expecting this, but this concerns Fuuko-san," he starts. "Kurei-sama had her… taken to his mansion, but she's still safe there. You don't—"

"Hey, wait a minute," I cut him off. "Are you sure about this?" I feel an urge to advance in on him and grab the front of his sweater, but I shrug it off. After all, he's telling me this, and he's probably acting on his own.

"Yes," he answers.

Now I'm getting mad, what's that bastard Kurei's—?

…

Wait a second. Did this guy really mention him?

"Hey, hold on," I say. "You said Kurei is responsible for this?"

"Yes."

But that's… impossible.

"But… Koganei told me last night that Kurei had already died. You know, in the past."

What's his name—oh yeah, Raiha—he looks taken aback again, but this time, there's also confusion on his face. "What… what did you say?"

"I'm sorry if it's sudden, but that's what Koganei said," I answer.

"Koganei… has also returned?" he asks slowly, like he doesn't believe it. Well, I don't blame him! If someone has told me that, I probably would've punched him already!

"Look here, er, Raiha, I'm just telling you what I know. If you want proof, go see Koganei at my place," I say, a bit impatiently already. And—oops—I kinda forgot what he said about Fuuko! Shoot! "And you said Fuuko had been kidnapped, didn't you?"

"She's safe right now," he assures me. "But could you clear it up more regarding Koganei and… Kurei-sama? I'll believe Koganei is here, but I'm afraid there's not enough time to pay him a visit. So could you…?" his voice trails off, and he looks at me with some desperation.

Oh man, Yanagi could be here any minute now, and it'd be more difficult to spot her in this growing crowd, so I better get this over with quick.

I start with how Koganei suddenly appeared last night, then with the story that he had seen Kurei dead, and how Kurei had suddenly disappeared one day, and how Koganei followed.

I finish quickly, and he nods one last time, but he looks like he didn't believe a single word I said. Oh well, not my problem. Tsk. Yanagi sure is—

"Recca-san," he suddenly says. "I… Uh, like I said, you don't have to worry about Fuuko-san. She'd probably be back in a few more days, I hope. So, I… I'll get going now. Thank you for the information." With that he turns and walks away, still looking really distracted. Poor guy.

Well… I guess Fuuko's still safe, then. But there's no need to tell the others that she was kidnapped. They'd just freak out and worry more. But dammit, why Fuuko? Tsk. She better be safe or I'm gonna hunt down that Kurei and…

…

Shoot, I forgot all about what he said, that Kurei was behind Fuuko's disappearance!

That's totally impossible!

So… what am I supposed to do?

----------

--Fuuko's POV—

Sigh.

The hell… I wonder what time it is? And how long I've been here? There's just no way to tell, not even windows in here. And this stupid room is mostly in darkness, except when that bastard Kurei comes, or Neon feeds me. But I'd rather stay in this darkness than see that sneering face I so want to punch…

Come to think of it, he hasn't been coming for a while. I don't think he even came here yesterday, but then again, I have no sense of time right now.

…

Damn. I hate being so helpless.

I wonder… Are Recca and the others worrying about me right now?

Tsk. Until when are they planning to keep me here anyway?

A low whirring noise disturbs my thoughts, which means someone's coming in. I immediately close my eyes and pretend to be sleeping. It can't be Neon because she only just came, and if it's Kurei he'll surely force me to wake up. Maybe it's Raiha, but… nah, I really shouldn't get my hopes up too high.

I listen hard for footsteps, but there aren't any, and a few minutes have already passed by when I hear a soft click nearby. Then all of a sudden, the metal rings holding me down snap open. What the… What's happening here?

I open my eyes, and in the dim light streaming in from outside, I can see a figure approaching me. Is it…?

…

Then there he is—standing to my left, is Raiha.

I… Is he really going to let me escape?

I try to sit up, but my body won't budge, to my surprise and irritation. Raiha seems to notice, but before he can do anything, I ask, "Raiha-kun, what's going on?"

"We're going to leave, Fuuko-san."

"Are—are you serious?" I feel stupid asking that, but… this just seems too unreal. I feel like I have to be sure about this. And… did he say "we?"

"Yes, and I think it's better if we hurry," he answers, and proceeds to cover my body with a large blanket and slip his arms under my shoulders and knees. Then he gently lifts me off the bed and cradles me to his chest. It's kinda awkward and embarrassing, so I try to protest, but he says, "Fuuko-san, you can't even sit up on your own, right? Please just let me carry you for now," so I don't say anything more. He's right, anyway.

But I want to know why he's doing this. He seemed so reluctant when I asked him some time ago. "Why are you saving me?" I ask.

"I'll just explain later," I hear him say, because I can't really see his face in my current position, which is… really making me blush, because we're too close like this.

Well, I'm just… feeling really grateful right now.

And suddenly, I'm feeling tired, too, so I close my eyes and don't ask anything more.

Without even making a sound, I can feel us getting farther and farther from that room, and I'm also starting to feel really sleepy, too.

But before dozing off…

"Raiha, thank you."

----------

A/N: Wahh I'm sorry if this came out so late, but I was seriously at a loss on what to write, but finally, here it is! Thank you so much to those who are still reading and reviewing (especially to Miss Siela, X.Sanctuary, and lemon daiquiri!), because I'm writing this for you, you know! I'm not so sure about how this chapter is, and did you notice that it's shorter than the other chaps? Well if it seems quite rushed, just let me know, so I can try to improve the next chaps. And regarding the next chap, well… I'm not sure when I'll be able to write it, but I'll try my best, coz I really want to get this fic over and done with! Anyway, thanks again!!


	8. A Hokage's Confessions

Disclaimer: FoR's not mine.

--Tokiya's POV—

I am now sitting in my living room with Recca, Yanagi, Domon, and Koganei crowded around me. How we even ended up here, I don't want to recall anymore, because I suppose I should be the one to blame.

Just an hour ago we were eating dinner at the Hanabishi residence, and I only went there because Recca said he had something very important to show us, which turned out to be Koganei. I would have been as shocked as Yanagi and Domon had I not encountered Hinori a few days earlier, which is probably why I had already been expecting something like that.

I also thought then that I should already inform them about Hinori, since there might be some connection between their sudden appearances.

And the next thing I know, we're already here in my apartment, waiting for Hinori, who just comes in from the kitchen.

Just as I expected, they give out a collective gasp at the sight of her.

"She—she looks exactly like Yanagi!" Recca splutters, wide-eyed.

At this, Hinori looks at Yanagi, and she too gives out an equally surprised reaction, but doesn't say anything.

"Hinori-san," I say. "Please have a seat. These people are aware of your situation, and we think your appearance here is related to Koganei here, who also arrived roughly the same time that you did."

She joins us, somewhat reluctantly, and looking very out of place in her ninja outfit, but still doesn't say anything. I see her hands clasped tightly on her lap.

"Ne, Mikagami," Koganei turns to me. "How come she looks like Yanagi-neechan?"

"Even I wouldn't know that," I point out. "It could just be a coincidence. Besides, this isn't the first time—"

…

I cut myself off before mentioning my sister, which is not really—

"She must also resemble your sister a lot, Tokiya-san," Yanagi's soft voice breaks into my thoughts. She really is… very sensitive about people's thoughts, which is something I like about her, but…

"I… It's not important, Yanagi-san," I say, and she doesn't say anything more and instead gives me a small smile.

Just then Hinori speaks up, asking, "Is it true that he"—she motions to Koganei—"was also transported to this time and place?"

She's looking directly at me, but before I can answer, Koganei pipes up, "Yeah, but I was really from here, anyway, so it's just like I returned."

The others nod at this, then Recca says, "Your name's Hinori, right? And you're also from the Hokage? When you were still there, was the Hokage village still… doing fine?"

Perhaps he wants to know if Oda Nobunaga's troops had already attacked the Hokage, though I don't think it really matters to know that, anyway.

I look at Hinori, and she's looking at her hands with a mixture of anger and sadness on her face. "No," she mutters. "Quite some time has already passed since intruders destroyed our village, but not everyone perished, although very few of us were fortunate enough to escape."

"I see," Recca says. "Was someone—"

"Hinori-san," I cut in. If Recca keeps this up, we'd only spend the whole night talking about Hinori and her Hokage friends. "You told me before that you arrived here because you were pursuing your father. Would you care to… elaborate now?"

She looks at me again, then at the other faces in this room: at Recca looking slightly disappointed, Yanagi looking anxious, Koganei looking curious, and Domon looking simply flabbergasted. Then she looks down at her hands again, her eyebrows knitted tightly.

She seems to be thinking hard for a while, then finally says, "I will… at least narrate what happened before I found myself here."

I think she's still hesitating a lot, though this could be a good start.

"I believe he had taken over the body of a young man," she continues. "Although I am not certain why. But that day when I was finally within a short distance from him in the forest, there was a sudden flash of light, and then I found myself in this strange world." She looks at me again, and adds, "And I would like to express my gratitude to Tokiya-san once again for being of great help to me."

"Don't mention it, Hinori-san," I tell her before Recca and Domon could even make snide comments. At the corner of my eye, I saw both of them exchanging meaningful glances. 

Besides, the main reason I helped Hinori was because of her ninja outfit…

"Wait a sec," Recca suddenly says and turns to Koganei. "Koganei, weren't you also in a forest when you suddenly woke up here?"

"Yeah."

Hm, that could be significant. But something that Hinori said is bothering me a little. "Could you describe the young man that you were following?"

"He was wearing a cloak," she answers. "And he had black hair, and a scar that covered his left eye. I would recognize him if I saw him now."

At her words, the room becomes silent, as if everyone's still processing what she just said. Then everyone, including myself, blurts out, "Kurei!"

This is… very unexpected! The relevance is too much to be just a coincidence!

Hinori's face tenses up, and she says, "What did you say? Do you know the person I described? But that's not possible!"

"It is, although the chances are very slim," I say. But before I can explain further, she counters, "But how would you know someone from my time?"

Well, Kurei is from the past, like Recca, but there's no need to complicate matters by saying that. "You see, Koganei was with this Kurei when they returned to the past, so they're actually both from here, but Koganei said he was by himself when he found himself here." And to speed things up, I give her a brief summary of what Koganei told us before.

After my explanation, Hinori appears to be thinking hard, then she seems to arrive at a definite conclusion. "Then there's no doubt that he's here, although I'm not certain as to how he was able to transport all three of us here."

Recca opens his mouth, then quickly closes it, as if hoping nobody saw him. Then he seems to change his mind and says, "Hey guys… Just this afternoon one of Kurei's men came up to me and said that Kurei had Fuuko, er, kidnapped, but—"

"Wait a second here, Hanabishi," Domon interrupts and menacingly moves toward him. "How come you only mentioned this now, huh?"

"But he said Fuuko's fine!" Recca holds up his hands in front of him. "And he also said she might be back soon, so I thought it wasn't necessary to tell you. But like I said, Kurei was the one behind this!" He looks at us as if hinting at something he wants to say.

Hm, it might've looked that it was Kurei, but Hinori said…

"Hinori-neechan," Koganei suddenly speaks up. "Why were you following Kurei?"

"Well, I… I wanted to put a stop to his evil acts, and… I wanted to avenge my mother. I wanted to kill if possible my spiteful father." She spits out the last word, and her jaw tightens.

"Who is your father?" I finally ask. I think this is the most important thing to know right now, and I know I should have asked sooner.

"He's a madougu-maker, and they called him Kaima."

At her words, everybody seems to have stopped breathing. Then…

"Isn't Fuuko-chan," Yanagi's voice seems so small and scared, "in danger then?" and the room becomes even more silent, if that were possible.

What is going on?


End file.
